


Canta para mí

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, DJ Otabek Altin, JJBek2020, JJbek ending, M/M, Otayuri breakup, Singer Jean-Jacques Leroy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Miró en la pantalla de su celular el nombre que había querido borrar hace unos días, pero no lo hizo porque…¿Por qué? Le habían dejado claro que no querían tener contacto con él nuevamente, pero el corazón de Altin aún  tenía algo de fe en que no todo estuviera perdido. Presionó su pantalla e intentó con un mensaje, y le respondieron de inmediato.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3





	Canta para mí

Otabek estaba realmente emocionado. Era su primera noche en el club donde siempre había querido tocar y estaba nervioso y ansioso de salir a trabajar. Ser DJ comenzó como un pasatiempo, sin embargo, empezando con toques en clubes pequeños, una cosa llevando a la otra, se había convertido en una significativa fuente de ingresos para él. Era trabajo, y era divertido. Y encima de eso, le habían dado el contrato que quería justo en el lugar donde quería, con el género musical de su gusto ¿qué más podía pedir?    
  
Cuando cayó la noche y llegó al lugar, fue saludado por la persona a cargo, e incluso se permitió sonreír al estrechar su mano. El muchacho que sería el encargado de la presentación de la noche no se veía tan bien en realidad, si pudiera leer rostros, se veía preocupado.    
  
— ¿Está todo bien? — Preguntó Otabek luego de una corta charla sobre los preparativos y su papel esa noche.

  
— Sí, bueno, más o menos. Es un alivio que tú sí hayas llegado.    
  
¿Qué quería decir eso? El de las luces pareció notar su pregunta en el rostro a pesar de que no la pronunció en voz alta, porque empezó a explicarle la situación.    
  
— Es que, hoy es la reapertura, ¿cierto? Y teníamos el inicio de tu trabajo hoy junto con un cantante, pero el chico nos canceló a última hora. Era alguien que esperaba el público, lo aman...Pero nos llamó su representante hace apenas un rato, y nos avisó que no estaría, que se siente indispuesto.   
  
— Eso suena mal.

— Mucho.

  
— ¿No dijo razones?

— Ninguna. 

  
— ¿Hay forma de convencerlo? 

  
— Lo intentamos...Sin éxito.  
  
"Ese idiota" pensó Altin, sacando su teléfono.  
  
— Voy a intentar convencerle, ya regreso.

  
— Te deseo mucha suerte, ¡Mister DJ!    
  
Otabek no le escuchó. Debió imaginarlo. No debió confiar en que ese...Esa persona tuviera la compostura de dejar sus problemas personales a un lado para hacer su trabajo. Fue bastante ingenuo tenerle esperanza. De todas formas marcó a ese número, con el sabor agrio en la boca de tener que ser él quien lo hiciera. Dos timbres. Tres. No lo contestó.   
  
Miró en la pantalla de su celular el nombre que había querido borrar hace unos días, pero no lo hizo porque…¿Por qué? Le habían dejado claro que no querían tener contacto con él nuevamente, pero el corazón de Altin aún tenía algo de fe en que no todo estuviera perdido. Presionó su pantalla e intentó con un mensaje, y le respondieron de inmediato.   
  
_ "¿Qué mierda quieres?" _

_   
_ _ "Yuri Plisetsky, no estás en el club. Ven. Ahora. Sé que no estás enfermo.” _

_   
_ _ "Les dije que no iría, aparte, ¿qué te importa?" _

  
_ "Sí me importa, es mi trabajo. Y el tuyo también, tienes un trato, lo firmaste" _

_   
_ _ "Ya no. Les dije que no iré y punto" _

  
_ "¡Yuri!¡Contesta el maldito teléfono!" _

Hablarle por su nombre y no por su diminutivo había sido extraño y doloroso. Puso sus pensamientos en orden y Otabek llamó nuevamente, sin obtener respuesta. Luego de un par de segundos su celular vibró y vio con el identificador de llamadas el remitente. 

_ “¿Vas a comportarte como un hombre y vendrás a terminar lo que comenzaste?” _

_ “¡Ya te dije que ya no! No quiero verte más, ¿me escuchaste? ¿O tengo que repetirte todo lo que te dije ese día? No me importa si es trabajo o no, en serio, ¡no me importa!”  _

_ “Y vas a hacer esto justo el día en que comienzo a trabajar...Es importante que estés aquí”  _

_ “¿Por ti? Yo no te debo nada. ¡busca a alguien más!”  _

_ “¿Así como lo hiciste tú?”  _

_ “Vete a la m-”  _

Altin colgó antes de poder seguir escuchándolo. Él y Yuri habían tenido una buena relación por algunos meses, sin embargo todo cambió cuando se fueron conociendo mejor. Los malos hábitos de Yuri contra las reglas de Otabek no eran compatibles, y la cereza del pastel fue la última vez que fue a ver al ruso. Pura casualidad, suponía, pero de la cual estaba agradecido. Afuera de su casa lo vio. Otra persona, no importaba quién, rodeaba de brazos a su ahora ex-novio, que besaba con pasión en la boca a su acompañante sin ningún reparo de los transeúntes. Su corazón ya estaba magullado por las anteriores decepciones, y trataba de arreglarlo siempre, sin embargo esto fue demasiado. Tuvieron una discusión, y rompieron. Fue Yuri quien le pidió que se fuera de su vida para siempre. Otabek sólo se alejó tanto como pudo, hasta que recordó que el cantante del día de la inauguración de ese club iba a ser ese mismo rubio con quien había fantaseado tantas veces una vida entera.

Esperaba verlo en el club sólo por compromiso, sin importar que le tocara colaborar con su ex. Era demasiado pedir, parece. 

El kazajo soltó un suspiro y pensó. Preguntó al organizador si podría encontrar a alguien para reemplazarlo, ya que no pudo convencer a la estrella. Tomó aire para poder llamar a la otra persona, quien varias veces le había ofrecido su ayuda y Altin había declinado la misma, aparte de rechazar siempre sus invitaciones a citas. La llamada fue un éxito, y Otabek esperó su llegada mientras preparaba su equipo cerca de una pequeña tarima, en donde pronto abriría el espectáculo. 

— ¡Beka! — La conocida voz de ese hombre lo sacó de su concentración, aparte de la gran palmada en la espalda que casi le hizo toser. 

— Jean. — Volteó para mirar al hombre de brillantes ojos azules y peinado parecido al suyo. 

— Me llamaste repentinamente, ¿Está bien que sea yo? Creo que todos esperaban a la preciosa gatita.

— No le menciones. ¿Puedes hacerlo? 

— Bueno, podría, pero, nunca hemos ensayado. Beka…¿Estás seguro? 

— Lo harás bien. Ya se ha anunciado el cambio, y la gente sigue ahí. Quieren verte también. Sé que puedes cantar. ¿lo harías?

— Beka — Los ojos del canadiense se veían un poco humedecidos en la oscuridad — ¿Trabajaremos juntos entonces? 

Otabek, desesperado, lo agarró de la camisa esqueleto negro que el canadiense tenía puesta, sus brazos y el torso de la piel bronceada casi al descubierto. jalándolo hacia sí mismo, muy cerca, y dándole el micrófono. 

— Canta para mí, Jean.

— ¿Me darás una oportunidad si lo hago?

— Primero prueba que eres digno para mí.

— El rey lo será, Beka. Estarás tan orgulloso de mí que serás tú quien me pedirá una cita.

— Ya veremos. Es hora del show. 

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy sacando los escritos de hace tiempo, creo que sirve para JJBek2020: DJ/Rockstar AU   
> Lo siento mucho por Yuri, pero me gusta más que Beka quede con JJ. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
